Those who hurt
by obsessedwithfakereality
Summary: Story takes place after Caroline finds herself at Klaus's doorstep prior to being bitten by a werewolf. will he save her? What will happen between them afterwards. Klaroline so burn. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Her eye sight was already starting to fade. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult with every step. Tyler had lost control...again. Klaus must have forced his hand, Tyler must somehow still be sired. Making way to The Mikaelson's mansion, anger was pulsing through her veins. Throbbing pain was exploding from her arm, Tyler had bit her. Covering herself in a jacket so no one could see the damage, she headed up the walkway. Banging on the front door, The original hybrid opened the door, pure surprise on his face. The anger was apparent.

"Why did you have him do it again?!" Caroline yelled in the hybrids face. Klaus was astonished at the anger busting out at him.

"I have a lot of people do a lot of things, you're going to have to be more specific love." Klaus tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Suddenly realizing the paleness to her skin. Not the usual fairness she possessed, but a sickly pale. Covered in sweat, listening he could hear her struggle with every breath.

"Caroline, what happened?" His voice turned serious instantly. Caroline pulled the jacket off, revealing the pulsing bite mark. Klaus became furious, who dare would try anf hurt such a beautiful ball of light.

"Who did this?" Klaus asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Like you don't know, you told Tyler to do this to me, didn't you?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Caroline, you know I'd never hurt you, and I haven't spoken to Tyler in ages."

Caroline could feel Klaus's anger surging through him, she regretted telling him of Tylers part, knowing full and well he'd be Klaus's next victim. Klaus had been consumed in his thoughts of revenge when Caroline fell to the ground.

"Caroline!" Fear shot through Klaus. Quickly he laid her on his bed, and bit into his wrist while bringing it up to her lips.

Klaus relaxed with a soft sigh as Caroline began drinking from him. Running hands through her hair was calming for him, not understanding why, but continuing to do it all the same. As soon as her strenth was up she began to stare up at Klaus. A soft smile came onto his lips. Caroline couldn't contain the small smile that kissed her lips.

"Thank you Kl-" She began.

Klaus put his finger on her lips.

"Shh love, you need to sleep." Nodding, Caroline's eyes became extremely heavy, her breathe became softer as she drifted away.

Klaus lay there, starring at this beautiful blonde girl he'd saved moments ago. Softly playing with her hair he knew after she awoke, the first thing she'd do would be sneak out without him noticing.

"Best take advantage of this now" He said softly. Lost in thoughts of the strong, gorgeous young vampire that lay next to him, Klaus closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, instantly Caroline brought her hand up to her shoulder, the bite had fully healed. Relief flooded through the young vampire. Taking in the surroundings of the room, she noticed that the walls were covered in dark lonely paintings. They were desperately calling to her. Getting up she ran her fingers across them, they were all so different, but similar in that they'd been done by the same artist. Caroline wondered who Klaus must have compelled to give him all of these, then remembering the night of the ball, he had shared his art studio with her. Klaus looked so vulnerable that night, he possessed the attitude of a shy child. Hoping Caroline wouldn't laugh at the artist expressive, shown before her.

"Beautiful". She murmured to no one in particular. For someone so dark and evil, Klaus did have a beautiful talent. Caroline wanted to roam through the rest of the mansion and find the art studio. Finding herself wanting to understand Klaus was dangerous, not so much for the thought of him hurting her, but of what truths may come out. Turning around she took in the rest of the room. The walls were painted a deep red, walls that a psychopath would have. But, the rest of the room was soft and inviting, from the curtains to the bed. Glancing at the bed she realized the hybrid everyone had feared so much was laying, fast asleep. Klaus looked so soft and kind while he slept, even if he acted to be neither of those things.

Even if Klaus Mikaelson was the most evil being on earth, as many people called him, He had shown her kindness. Healing her from a bite he hadn't caused, or so much as know about it, was true kindness. Caroline knew he "Fancied her", how he so poetically put it. Nonetheless, Klaus's feeling for her must have changed after all this time, after the continuous rejection and ridicule he had received from her friends, and herself she thought guiltily. Knowing she couldn't be here when he awoke, she decided to leave him a note.

Klaus had awaken as Caroline was about to leave. Debating on jokingly harassing her with some cheesy line about 'letting a guy save your life, then disappear before breakfast.' Before Klaus had the chance to torment his blonde companion, He heard the sounds of pen hitting paper. Curiosity over took the need to harass. Laying there, pretending to be deep in slumber.

Sadly, Klaus knew Caroline would never see him than an ally at best. After all he'd done to the small town and her close group of friends. Truthfully Klaus he had some regrets. If the option came available to go back and change some of the more evil decisions he'd made in Mystic Falls, knowing he'd at least have the blonde vampire as a friend, he may have changed some actions to bad not so much evil.

Love for anyone other than his family wasn't something that came often to the hybrid, none sense the late Tatia. In his years as the evil original he'd never met a girl who made him want more than a fun night or the taste of blood pouring from them. With Caroline something was different. Turning him down numerous times infuriated him, but also kept him needing more. The chase wasn't the only reason he craved her. Far to many times the chase was the best part, winning them over was equivalent to defeat. Caroline was not like that though, the light that shone through her was what he truly craved, A chance for that light to shine on him, brighten up the darkness that was his existence.

Lost in a world of thoughts, he suddenly realized she was gone. Quickly Klaus grabbed the note that was perched don the nightstand. Smiling at the bubbly letters and fragrance that covered the letter, the smell of Caroline.

"Klaus, Thank you truly so much for saving me. You didn't have to, Especially after I had just accused you of being the cause. I hope you can think of a way for me to repay. AND DO NOT BE CRUDE. If you think of any way for this, here is my number.

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Do not hesitate to call. - Caroline Forbes.

Please please please leave me your honest opinions. Whether through review or private message, I'd like to know if anyone thinks I should continue the story. Thank you guys so much. !


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the letter, Klaus couldn't contain the smile that graced his lips. A phone number wasn't much, but it was the first thing she'd ever given him, willingly that is. The urge to contact the young vampire was becoming unbearable, knowing it was too soon he opted to go to the studio and take his frustrations out on a blank canvas. As paint brush kissed the canvas, the thoughts of Caroline wouldn't cease his mind. Without intentions, the completed painting depicted sweet Caroline. As she'd fallen asleep, fully healed wound upon her right shoulder, and blonde hair that graciously laid upon her cheek, The beauty that illuminated through her was intoxicating. Klaus could never create a work of art as beautiful as she, but still he continued to try.

Caroline laid upon her bed, strangely disappointed the hybrid hadn't reached out yet. Knowing all and well this should be a blessing to no longer be harassed by Klaus, she still felt pinch of emptiness. All to many times had Klaus relentlessly approached her, begging for a chance to get to know him. The blonde had been reminding herself of how truly evil this man was, after all, he had tried to kill all of her closest friends, more than once. Caroline made her way in front of the mirror that hung dangerously close to the window.

"But he still saved you..." Her voice trailed off, as her fingertips grazed were the bite mark had been just hours before.

Had Klaus finally given up on chasing her? There was a question that was for more concerning than him accepting rejection and moving on. Why was Caroline so distraught about the idea of Klaus letting her go? Pulling her from the thoughts that flooded her mind, the phone that had been left on the nightstand buzzed. Frantically picking it up, excitement electrocuted through the blondes body. A strange number had brightened up the screen.

"Hey Blondie"

Confused, that wasn't a name Klaus had ever called her before.

"Who is this?" Responding, the electricity in her faltering slightly.

"Who is this, Does anyone else call you Blondie?" More confusion was arising, before hitting send on a message that read " You do not even call me Blondie", the strange number texted again.

"Damon, I heard about Lockwood biting you, just making sure you are not dead." The wave of disappointment that came crashing down on her, was almost overwhelming. Wanting to ignore the text, Caroline knew responding was the only way to keep her friends away and satisfied with her being alive.

"Yeah I am fine." Short and simple she thought to herself. Damon didn't respond, hopefully they wouldn't come intrude on her for the rest of the day.

The day dragged on slowly, Caroline tried to occupy herself with meaningless task around the house. Sadly, the house could only be cleaned so many times, the darkness that settled outside the windows led her to bed. Caroline was still disappointed to not hear from the original hybrid. Maybe he decided she wasn't wor-

Pulled from her thoughts instantly as the phone buzzed again. Taking a deep breathe before flipping it over, relief and excitement raced through the vampires body. Caroline sat up with the phone in her hands, a smiling tempting to explode from her lips. Shaking her head, how were these to simple words starting a fire inside her? Glancing at the screen, her smile won the battle as she read the message again.

"Hello love".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Love". The text message still remained on Caroline's phone. Excitement continued running through her.

"I'm assuming you have found a way for me to pay you back." She responded , sounding as disinterested as possible. Instantly the phone buzzed with a new message.

"Ah, I'm still working out the details of that, as of right now I just wanted to make sure you were okay".

"I'm okay, I feel a lot better, thank you for saving me." Caroline was genuinely grateful. The buzz of phone pulled Caroline from her thoughts.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened, or do I need to go find out for myself?" She could feel Klaus's anger from his simple message.

"Klaus... it was nothing, really I am okay now." Caroline didn't want him to go after Tyler, even if he deserved it. Tyler was supposed to be far away from Mystic Falls, it was her fault he was there in the first place. Klaus had given Tyler a "head start" before he began the hunt for revenge. Caroline called him, begging to for a visit. It had been months since they'd seen each other. So much had happened with the other side being destroyed, Caroline killing 12 witches, and Silas attacking all of her friends. The need to feel safe over took concern for Tyler's safety.

"Caroline sweetheart, you know that isn't good enough. Why was Tyler here?"Klaus was becoming more and more serious.

"Klaus, please, it was my fault. I asked him to come here." Caroline was going to have to plead for Tyler's life. There was no response. After 20 minutes Caroline became worried that he had already went after Tyler, not that she should be protecting him anyways.

Caroline laid on the couch, waiting for the original hybrid to respond. A knock on the door was startling.

"He wouldn't... " Caroline's voice trailed off as she headed to the front door. There stood Klaus, perhaps the most under dressed she'd seen him. Wearing only a gray t-shirt and black jeans, the anger was apparent on his face. Caroline opened the door, and he pushed his way through the doorway into the living room.

"Oh, I would" Klaus spit the words out.

"Klaus, why can't you ever let anything go?" Trying to raise her voice to reach the hybrids.

"You were bit, a deadly bite, if you hadn't come to me you would be dead." His tone was changing from anger to worry.

"I know that, but you cant kill Tyler" Pleading with Klaus was an impossible task.

"I can, and believe me I will." Klaus was heading out the door with his last sentence when Caroline grabbed his arm. Turning around, Klaus couldn't hide the surprise that hit him.

"Please Klaus, don't go after him, he won't be back." Caroline's voice was soft, she wouldn't meet his eyes. Sighing greatly, Klaus stared at her hand on his arm, Caroline was breaking down the walls he was surrounded in. The walls built by hurt and betrayal, Klaus couldn't stop her if he wanted to.

"Why did he bite you then?" Klaus asked, looking up into those soft green eyes.

"I'm not sure, I thought you made him." Shock. He was shocked that after saving her multiple times, she would still think he could be so evil.

" Do you still really think that low of me?" Klaus asked, his voice soft and vulnerable. Caroline wasn't sure if anyone had seen the evil original hybrid in such a state.

"Yes." Spitting the words like venom.

The hurt was evident immediately in his eyes. Caroline hadn't meant those words, why did she say them? Hurt and sadness were quickly covered in rage. The hybrids face grew harder by the second. Without a word, he began stalking towards the front door.

"Klaus wait." She called after him. Without so much as a glance in her direction, he continued to the door. Expecting Klaus to turn around and rush towards her, Caroline couldn't hide the surprise that presented itself on her as he kept walking,

Using vampire speed, Caroline cut him off at the door. Still not meeting her gaze, Klaus looked innocent. Anger was still very present, but he possessed the innocence of a sad child.

Caroline spoke as gentle and calmly as possible.

"Klaus, I'm sorry". Ashamed of the harsh words, she tore her gaze away from him face.

"Move out of my way." The words growled fro the back of the hybrids throat.

"No" Bravely Caroline stood up straighter to face him. On the outside she appeared a strong bold vampire, but on the inside was still the same terrified insecure young girl.

There was no hiding Klaus was impressed with the bravery of this baby vampire. Finally meeting her gaze, he couldn't help but soften up at the sights of her.

"What do you want, you have made it abundantly clear that I will always be the evil hybrid that all should fear." Klaus spit the words out, as she had done just a few moments earlier.

"It wasn't fair to blame you, I just don't know why else he would have bitten me." Insecurity was pouring from her lips with every word. Klaus wanted to argue, to accuse her of all the pain her friends had caused him, but he just stood there. Caroline was obviously confused and hurt by Tyler's actions.

"Why wouldn't you want him to suffer for the harm he caused you?" Klaus had finally spoke after minutes of silence. Desiring to destroy the little mutt was a very enjoyable thought in his mind. But, the sadness and fear in the beautiful blondes eyes, were far to pressing manors to attend to.

"I don't know. I think it was an accident, it all happened so fast." Tears started welling up in those green eyes. Klaus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Wanting to do some much more, to hold her tightly in his arms so she would never have to sadness again.

"Please don't kill Tyler, for me". Caroline begged softly meeting his gaze. Protest was building inside him, but looking at this strong beautiful young vampire Klaus realized something, he couldn't resist her request.

"As long as Tyler doesn't show his face again in Mystic Falls, I will continue to let him live." Klaus felt defeated, not that he had been hunting Tyler down anyways, it was the fact that Caroline was still in love with him. After Tyler hurt her, she still bargained for his life. Jealously, the hybrid was jealous that Tyler, who had done nothing to deserve such a beam of light and would continue to hurt her, had gained the affections of the vampire.

A smile finally graced Caroline's sweet lips.

"Thank you" softly she closed her eyes and whispered, and with that Klaus was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Klaus wanted to tear Tyler's body into a million pieces, he couldn't. Knowing all to well Caroline would have hate and resentment towards him for eternity. Being hated by the purest light he had ever laid eyes on wasn't worth the craving for the hybrids bloodshed. Klaus laid back on his satin sheets thinking of the blonde girl. What was this young vampire doing to him. Never in the thousand years he'd been terrorizing this world had Klaus Mikaelson ever quit the sought for revenge, not even for his family. Was he going soft? Did it make him weak for not ripping Tyler piece by piece? Rage began surging through him more and more with every thought. There was only one person who could tame his rage, pulling out his phone from his pocket, he scrolled until he found the familiar name.

Caroline had been laying in bed since Klaus left. Sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon. Guilt was still weighing on her, from the harsh words that had left her lips. Wondering if she should call and apologize again, the choice was taken from her.

"Hello love." The text was short and sweet. Struggling with a reply, Caroline's finger hoovered over the call button. Taking a deep breathe, against her better judgment, she hit call. The phone only rang twice before Caroline hit end, what was she thinking calling Klaus Mikaelson. The man who tortured and hurt her friends. And killed who knows how many thousands of people.

Deciding it best to put her interest towards more useful tasks, Caroline began looking back at all the pictures from prom. The dress she'd worn was beautiful, much classier than the one Elena had stolen. Looking towards the closet, the dress still hung there. Smiling at it, her mind couldn't help but wander to the man who let her borrow it.

Klaus had been having such a bad day with everyone hounding him. It was the first time he ignored all contact for the young vampire. Caroline,deciding she would not be ignored even by the original hybrid himself, barged right into the mansion and confronted him. Klaus couldn't contain laughter that escaped when her "real crisis on my hands", was about her prom dress being stolen. Surprisingly Klaus hadn't asked for it back. Maybe you should go drop it of-.

Pulling her from her thoughts, was the cellphone ringing. Not needing to look at it, Caroline knew who was calling. Debating ignoring the constant ringing, she was well aware that would impromptu the hybrid to drop by.

"Hello" Caroline tried to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Hello sweetheart" the voice that fell form his lips sent a shot of the oh to familiar electricity through her. Caroline didn't speak, she had no reason of calling him in the first place.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus' was challenging her, the hybrid knew all to well, that he was making the young vampire nervous.

"Shouldn't I be asking that, you called me." Caroline was trying to play dumb to the best of her abilities, but was also failing.

"Oh come on love, you know I love to play cat and mouse with you, but I am rather busy." Klaus was losing he playfulness in his voice.

"Fine" She was defeated, but still needed an excuse as to calling in the fist place. Glancing around the room, her eyes fell once again of the prom dress.

"I just was wondering when I should drop the prom dress off." Hoping he would insist on now, Caroline stopped her thoughts. She wasn't allowed to think this way about Klaus.

"That's not why you called." Stating bluntly, Klaus knew her all to well, she would have just dropped it off at the door then left.

"What? That is exactly why I called!" Caroline raised her voice, who did he think he was? Caroline was only raising Klaus' suspicion even higher with her little outburst.

"Fine, if you insist, you can keep it." Klaus had stopped in the middle of his painting to chat withe blonde girl, and now he felt as she was trying to distract him.

"No, I can't keep it." Caroline couldn't control herself. She wanted to see the hybrid.

"Caroline, I don't know what you and your friends are up to, but I am no mood to be used in a ruse of distraction, have a good night." With that Klaus hung up the phone. Anger flushing through him. Guilt soon came cripplingly slow, he should not have yelled at the vampire. But he had shown her kindness and pity multiple times, and just once he would like to refrain from being distracted in an act against him. A soft knock from the front door drew his attention. Klaus listened, there was soft breathing but no heartbeat. The groan that escaped him was involuntary, just something that occurred from living in Mystic Falls for long periods of time.

"Klaus I can hear you." Caroline's' sweet voice echoed through his ears.

"Caroline, I already told yo-" Klaus was cut off by a brave young vampire who bolted into the mansion.

"I am sorry, there is no evil plot against you, I called but I don't know why I called." Caroline looked insecure, staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Klaus wanted to find out more, question her the thoughts that prompted a call, but after looking at the shy girl in front of him, deciding it best to avoid anything to intrusive.

"Well, since you've come all this way, care for a drink?'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows. They are always great for encouragement to keep writing. Please keep them coming! I love all of you guys! Please enjoy chapter 7._**

Caroline hesitated before shyly nodding her head. Looking around, the house seemed quiet.

"Everyone is gone." Klaus responded, answering her silent question, she hated how well he could read her.

"Where are they?" Curiosity wading through.

"They're already in New Orleans." Sensing sadness in his voice, Caroline decided not to press the topic any longer. Klaus approached her with a glass of scotch, by the bottle it didn't look cheap. But Klaus did have an eye for the finer things. A vibration shook the kitchen counter, checking who was interrupting, annoyance came across his face.

"Would you excuse me love, seems I have some business to attend to." Klaus began to head out the front door, calling after her "Please do make yourself at home."

Caroline had only been to the mansion twice, once for the ball, and more recently when Klaus saved her. Curiosity once again making an appearance, she began walking, taking in every detail.

After an hour of wandering, Caroline found herself in Klaus' studio. Debating on whether to invade his privacy, she acted on impulse, examining all the works.

Sitting in the studio, Caroline couldn't help but see all the pain expressed through the art work. Betrayal and deception were obvious, a small pang of guilt pinched at her. It had been almost 4 hours since Klaus had left to take care of his business. Absorbed in the artwork, Caroline had not noticed the original hybrids presence in the room. Startling her from the daze was the accent known to send shivers down her spine.

"I see we did some snooping while I was away." Klaus' tone was full of playfulness.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came in here without asking you first, it's just..." Caroline's voice trailed off as she looked around, taking in the room once more. Amusement was in his eyes, not the anger she so feared. Klaus took a few strides towards her. Fear prickled up her back. Sensing her worry, he responded.

"Oh come on love, you know I'd never hurt you." Caroline's eyes met his, it was an unspoken promise they had. While the residents of Mystic Falls feared the dangerous bloodthirsty hybrid, she felt a sense of safety. A soft smile kissed her lips as a fair blush began to creep upon her cheeks.

Klaus took another step closer, their lips just inches apart. The small gasp that left her was inevitable. Shyly, Caroline looked down. Her mind racing, rapidly as ever. Klaus gently lifted her head, his eyes never leaving her. Meeting his gaze, the blush only deepened. Taking a deep breath, he slowly leaned in, slowly making way to her lips. Caroline's mind was puzzling with ways to stop him, to convince herself she didn't want this. Just as his nose brushed up against hers, thoughts of her friends flooded in. What would they think if they found out? What if the would reject her like her father did? Taking a deep breathe, Caroline pulled away.

"I can't.." She whispered. Klaus' face was full of hurt and embarrassment. Waiting for the hurt to be covered with rage towards her, she took a deep breathe, preparing for whatever actions would follow. But, surprisingly there was no shift, a small smile made its way onto his lips.

"It's probably for the best, I am leaving town tomorrow, and I won't be coming back." There was no harshness in his tone, just understanding.

"Wh..What..?" Confusion was obvious, but so was the disappointment in her voice.

"I will be joining my siblings in New Orleans, to take back the city that was once ours." Klaus dropped the gaze he had been holding, there was no need to get emotional over a girl who didn't want him.

Caroline stood there, stunned, she knew Klaus wouldn't wait for her forever, but didn't expect him to leave so soon and abruptly. Caroline didn't know what to say, why was she so upset by this news? She should be celebrating. The man who had killed Jenna, Mayor Lockwood, anf countless overs was leaving their lives for good. No one would have to feel terrified any longer of his violent threats. She needed to leave the house before something she would regret was said.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I mean I don't know what you would ever need from a baby vampire when you're the immortal original hy-" Klaus interrupted her.

"Caroline you're rambling love." Caroline's rambling meant she was extremely nervous, a trait the hybrid knew all to well.

"Well if you need anything, you have my number." Before he had a chance to speak another word, she was gone.


End file.
